Monster Monkeys and Mad Scientists
Monster Monkeys and Mad Scientists '''is the thirty-third episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the second episode of Season 3. Plot Our four heroes are walking up the trail they had come upon before. From their vantage point on the steep mountain they can see miles of forest. Our heroes walk up the mountain until they see another peculiar sign. The signs reads: '''CLINIC JUST UP AHEAD WATCH FOR FALLING ROCKS AND WILD MONKEYS The group then see a large iron door and Oakley knocks on it. Mysterious Voice: Ahh you damn Monkeys! Get away from my door! Oakley: Uhh Mysterious Voice: Oh wait your humans... or your bandits! Yagh! Oakley: No we're uh, customers. Mysterious Voice: Customers!? I haven't had one of those since, uh... well I haven't had any, pretty sure its because I've decided to run my business from a remote mountain. But anyways, come in, come in. The mysterious man opens up the iron door. An old man with a lab coat is standing there. (Borderlands-style character intro) Oakerson Lee Mad, crazy, scientist...! Oakerson Lee: M'names Oakerson Lee, fine proprietor of this business! Oakley: Oh, well, nice to meet you... Oakerson Lee: Good thing you travelers made it here before sunset, that's when the monkeys come out. Well, so why did you decide to hike to this place? Oakley: I have a problem. Oakerson Lee: Oh yes, and, what would that problem be? Oakley: Well, my snake eyes are broken and... Oakerson Lee: Snake eyes? I'm fixing medical aide devices here! Not pairs of die! Oakley: No I mean these things Oakley points to his snake eyes. Oakerson Lee: Oh, you mean those, well we would you call those snake eyes. There are obviously some fine Vision Unimpairment Goggles or some VUGs for short. Though I don't recognize that manufacturers, hmm peculiar. Oakley: Oh you mean Epitaph A.I. and Robotics Oakerson Lee: Never heard of them, must be based on another planet. And though the damage to these seems irreparable, I can outfit you with some new goggles. meet the Model 10 VUGs. Oakerson Lee holds up a pair of advanced looking snake eyes. Oakley: Did you make these? Oakerson Lee: Pfft, no, why these are made by Gemedia, of course they are no more because of that one civil war on Sumestea, they literally and figuratively got torn limb from limb. As in the revolutionaries brutally tortured the entirety of the company and then left them for dead. Oakley: Oh Oakerson Lee: Anyway, take those rusty things off and put these things on. Oakley removes his snake eyes and puts the new ones on. Oakley sees a lot more clearer. Oakley: Wow, these things are crisp! Oakerson Lee: Anyway, now that you got those, you might want to stay here while, because of the monkeys outside. Yang: Monkeys? Oakerson Lee: Oh yes, the monkeys, they are roam the wilderness and brutally attack humans. Yang: Are they dangerous? Oakerson Lee: Well if you heard what I just said, then yes. Oakerson Lee: Well you guys should stay here for the night Oakley: Where would we stay Oakerson Lee: I have a guest room. Right this way Oakerson Lee motions the heroes over to a small quarters. Oakerson Lee: I intended for this to be an infirmary, but I never use it, so, you can sleep in it tonight. Oakley: Well thanks Oakerson Lee pulls open some blinds. Oakerson Lee: It was getting dark anyways. The screen fades to black. The screens fades back in to a sunset rising over the mountains. Oakerson Lee is up at the crack of dawn, making himself some breakfast. Tyler emerges from the infirmary looking tired. Oakerson Lee: Why good morning my patient! I see you're the first one up Tyler: Oh hey Oakerson Oakerson: I cooked up some omelets and orange juice for you and the gang. Tyler: Why thanks The screen then fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear in big, bold, blue letters. Episode chronology Another New World < Previous '''Monster Monkeys and Mad Scientists '''Next > Monster Monkeys and Mad Scientists Pt. 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Canon